1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waveform generating apparatus, a waveform producing apparatus, a test apparatus, and a computer readable medium. Particularly, the present invention relates to a waveform generating apparatus that generates an analog signal, a waveform producing apparatus, a test apparatus, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A waveform generating apparatus reads out waveform data that represents an arbitrary waveform from a waveform memory. The waveform generating apparatus converts the read waveform data from digital to analog, and outputs a signal having the arbitrary waveform. See, e.g., Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-223585. The waveform generating apparatus can output a signal that repeats the arbitrary waveform, by repeatedly converting the waveform data from digital to analog.
The waveform generating apparatus might output a signal including spurious when repeatedly outputting the arbitrary waveform, if the end portion and start portion of the arbitrary waveform are discontinuous. For example, if the initial phase and final phase of the arbitrary waveform are different, the waveform generating apparatus will output a signal including spurious when repeatedly outputting the arbitrary waveform resulting from FSK-modulated arbitrary data.